How to Flatter a Cat
by Last-Babylonian
Summary: <html><head></head>Selina Kyle passes away, leaving her granddaughter Isis her home in Gotham. While Isis is exploring the home, Catwoman's suit falls from a closet shelf. Determined to re-write Catwoman's history, she sets out to help clean up Gotham.</html>
1. First Days in Gotham

Title: How to Flatter a Cat

Tall, dark, and dreary; those were the first adjectives that came to mind when Isis Kyle looked at Neo- Gotham City.

"Why oh why did Grandmama have to live in such a dismal place? No wonder she wasn't very happy when she passed on." Sighed Isis as she sat in the taxi staring at the buildings. She was currently trying to not fall asleep, but who could blame her? She did just come off of a plane and then was placed in a taxi heading to a house that she had never even knew existed until the reading of her Grandmother's, Selina Kyle's, Will. "Well I've always wanted an adventure," murmured Isis.

After a short taxi ride, Isis was dropped off in front of a modern yet antique looking house that was clearly suffering from neglect. But as Isis walked up to the house, she saw what it could be, not what it was. And her thoughts on renovation did not stop at the exterior of the home.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a huge project for me. At least the furniture is still here. Now that I think about it, everything in the house was left to me, even though I never truly met her," She said as she walked through the hallways and looked into rooms. "This must be the master bedroom," Isis stated when she opened the door to a large room with a queen size bed and canopy. "Well I might as well try to make this room more livable right now." And with that in mind, Isis set out on the long task of cleaning the bedroom before bed.

(Time Jump)

Night finally fell in Neo-Gotham, though Isis wondered how she figured that out because it was hard to tell with all of the lights, and with a yawn, Isis went to the last area that needed to be cleaned, the closet.

"Now to see what horrendous clothes my Grandmama used to wear." However when she opened the closet, there was nothing in there. "Odd…What kind of woman doesn't have a closet full of clothes and other miscellaneous items?" questioned Isis. "Maybe there's something on the shelf," muttered Isis as she was reaching up to the shelf. What she didn't account for was the possibility that the shelf would topple on to her when she put pressure on it, and with a startled yowl she fell to the ground with the closet shelf and an unknown object landing roughly into her lap. "Well that was not expected," coughed Isis as she took the shelf and object off her lap, "Now what is this black mess?" pondered Isis. As she started to unfold the fabric, she noticed a couple of things, the most obvious being the perfect cut lines in the material. After a few moments she finally succeeding in unfolding the object, and to her surprise, it wasn't just material, it was Catwoman's suit. "Now that certainly wasn't expected. My Grandmama was Catwoman?" she exclaimed. In a daze, Isis went and curled herself under the clean sheets of the bed and promptly fell asleep with the idea of Catwoman and her Grandmother running through her head.

(Time Jump)

"Bring bring bring bri…SMACK!"

"Stupid frickin' alarm clock, can't it understand that I'm trying to sleep?" mumbled a voice from under the bed covers. After a few moments of shuffling Isis' blonde head finally peeked out from the covers and with a bit more struggling, all of Isis was revealed. "Welcome to another day in Neo-Gotham Isis, hopefully nothing goes wrong," she yawned as she stretched her back in a cat-like fashion, "Mmm, thank Bast for splicing or that might have hurt." ( **A.N. :Now to expand on this bit of information, Isis is only partially spliced, she simply had her senses, flexibility, and agility enhanced to that of a cat's, though her eyes do have the annoying habit of changing pupil shape when she's annoyed.**) After her morning stretch, Isis rolled out of bed and walked over to where she placed her Grandmother's suit. "It would have been nice to know all of this before it fell into my lap…literally," she sighed. "Maybe I should just leave it, but for some reason the idea seems all too appealing, must be the cat genetics. And besides, Catwoman was a criminal, which means that this house could have been bought with stolen money, and that means that I should probably just pack up my junk and go back to my home in Egypt." She said with an air of finality, however as she spoke, her voice began to change, "But on the other hand, maybe this isn't the end of Catwoman herself, but the end of her ways. I could re-invent Catwoman into a good guy, er, girl. And I'm pretty sure that Batman could use an extra set of hands," she said as she held the costume up to her body in front of a mirror, "But first things first, I need to finish moving in, get enrolled at the high school, and then I need to give Catwoman a new suit, because this thing is beyond repair." And with that thought process in her mind, Isis Kyle set out to fulfill her things to do list…and to look at equipment.

Chapter 2: New School, Same Story

"Oh joy, school, the bane of every teens existence. Why can't they take pity on new students and not make them come in on a Monday!" Isis fumed as she squeezed through the crowded hallways of Hamilton Hill High. "Where is the Main Office when you need it?" She growled

"Take a left at the end of the hallway and you be right on top of it," a masculine voice replied causing her to jump and yowl, "Sorry didn't mean to freak you out," the boy said while laughing, his blue eyes shimmering with mirth.

"Oh sure laugh at the new girl," she said while popping her hip and crossing her arms, "Who are you anyways?" she inquired.

"Terry Mcginnis at your service; and what is your name?" Terry replied while bowing comically.

"Isis Kyle oh great smart aleck; mind helping me to the office before I get squashed?" Isis replied with a dramatic curtsy, which only made Terry laugh at her more.

"Yeah sure I can, I mean, we wouldn't want the new girl being killed on her first day at prison, I mean school, now would we?" Terry said. Smiling widely, Terry offered his arm in a gentlemanly manner to Isis, and with comic air, Isis looped her arm through his and proceeded to follow Terry to the office.

"So what brings you to Neo-Gotham Isis? It can't possibly be because of the wonderful air or the view," Terry asked while they were waiting for Isis to get her schedule.

"My Grandmama passed on and left her house and everything in it to me. Not that I've ever really met her. But I figured I might as well check it out and see if there's anything there that could help me connect with her," Isis replied evenly while staring at the secretary's desk.

"Any luck so far?" Terry asked

"Not really. My Grandmama doesn't seem to have kept a lot of personal items in her home. The only things that I found in the house was furniture that is in serious need of repair," Isis shrugged while looking Terry in the eyes. She decided that it would be best to keep the fact that she found Catwoman's suit a secret, even though she knew that secrets were not the best way to make friends.

"Well that's a bummer. Maybe she hid some stuff in the attic or something," Terry tried to reason.

"Or maybe my Grandmama was simply a boring person and never found anything worth buying," Isis laughed. Her laugh became infectious and soon Terry joined in.

"Your schedule Ms. Kyle, have a wonderful day," The secretary said with a fake cheery voice.

"Thank you," Isis replied as her and Terry walked out of the office. "Can that woman be any more obvious about her hatred for her job? Sheesh I mean I understand why she would hate it but to be that annoyed by it?" Isis questioned as they walked down the hall.

"Who knows? Maybe she just doesn't like to see me," Terry said while snatching Isis' schedule out of her hand.

"Hey! Who said you could see my classes? What are you planning on doing? Stalking me?" Isis said while trying to snatch her schedule back from Terry who was keeping it out of her reach.

"Well according to your…Whoa…schedule, you are going to be the one…nice try…stalking me," Terry said as he dodged Isis' attempts at getting her schedule.

"What do you mean Mr. Mcginnis?" Isis asked as she paused in her attempts.

"You and I have the exact same schedule, is what I'm saying. Now shall we head towards Lit class?" Terry replied while walking off with the schedule.

"Might as well and you better give me back my schedule you dork. Just because you said that the two of us have the same schedule doesn't mean that I believe you Terry," Isis said while catching up to Terry. "Plus I need to have a list of classes so I can make sure I get all the supplies." She said while smoothing out her skirt.

"Oh fine ruin my fun why don't you. But you'll only get this back if you promise to have lunch with me and my friends," Terry said while holding out the schedule.

"Very well, if I must," Isis replied while her amber eyes twinkled with a smile.

"Good. Now let's get to class. I bet the teach will make you stand up in front of the class and introduce yourself and all that other junk." Terry said

"More in likely, not that there's anything all that interesting about me," Isis said while walking along side Terry into the classroom.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Mcginnis, and what is your excuse this time? And don't say Mr. Wayne," The teacher said with a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry sir, it was my fault. I asked Terry to help me find the office and my class," Isis said with a fake innocent voice. The fakeness of it was lost on the teacher who simply told Terry to sit at his desk.

"You must be Ms. Isis Kyle correct?" The teacher asked. When receiving an affirmative nod he smiled and motioned her to go to the front of the class. "Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about you." The teacher said, completely ignorant of Terry mouthing the words with the teacher. Isis gave a small giggle and smiled at Terry.

"Of course sir; My name is Isis Kyle, I lived in Egypt for 4 years and moved here last Friday because my Grandmama passed on and left her house to me here in Neo-Gotham. I'm 16-years-old and I have a sarcastic attitude towards people who annoy me, and I have no problem with being blunt. Other than that I'm pretty easy to get along with. Thank you," Isis said while looking at everyone and putting their faces to memory. "Might as well, you never know who could be a potential criminal that needs to be shot down," Isis thought.


	2. The Prison Known as School

Chapter 3: Careful, it Might get Stuck

After the nuisance of introducing herself to her classmates who were probably not listening begin with, Isis walked over to the empty desk in front of Terry.

"Told you he would make you do that," sniggered Terry.

"Ha ha you're a genius Mcginnis because it clearly wasn't obvious to anyone below your IQ level," Isis retorted while starting her computer up. As the teacher continued to ramble on about a completely boring topic, Isis' computer dinged signaling that she had an IM. Cursing her cat instincts of curiosity, she clicked on the IM icon.

"Snooze fest of a class don't you agree?" was the message from none other than Terry.

"You do realize that we could get busted big time for this. And I truly do not wish to be in trouble on the first day. I have plans after school," Isis typed back.

"What sort of plans?" Terry replied

"None of your concern Mr. Nosey, =P" Isis typed back while trying not to laugh.

" –pouts- So not schway Isis, I was only curious," Terry sent back. When Isis turned around to see if he really was pouting, she had to put a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from bursting out laughing at the funny face Terry was making.

"Be careful Terry, your face might get stuck that way," she sent while stifling her giggles at the mental image.

"That's only a rumor…right?" Terry IMed back.

"Maybe," was the short reply before the bell for the end of class rang.

"Please tell me you were kidding with that last comment Isis," Terry said as the two of them left the classroom and headed towards their next class.

"Now why on earth would I do that? Making people paranoid is one of my favorite hobbies!" Isis exclaimed while giggling.

"Oh come on Isis you …" Terry started but was interrupted by a female voice calling his name. "Oh hey Max what's up?" Terry asked the new arrival.

"Not much just trying to figure out how to survive the next class. I can't wait for lunch. Oh hey! Sorry I didn't see you there, Maxine Gibson, but you can call me Max," Max said while extending a hand to Isis.

"Isis Kyle, it's nice to meet you Max," Isis said with a wide smile.

"Isis is going to be joining us for lunch," Terry stated while smiling.

"Schway. Hopefully you can survive class though," Max said while giggling.

"Oh I should be fine, I have Terry in all of my classes and I'm sure he's a good entertainment source," Isis said while smirking at Terry.

"Ouch, all of your classes are with him? I'm sorry girl, that's going to be rough," Max said in a false sympathetic tone.

"Hey I am here you know," Terry said with a huff.

"Oh stop pouting Terry, it doesn't suit you," Isis said while pinching his cheek and laughing.

"Hardy har har, you're sooo funny Isis, I almost forgot to laugh. But we should get going, teach is a pain and hates people who are tardy," Terry said while walking down the hall at a lax pace, "See ya at lunch Max! And hurry up or I'm going to leave you Isis!" He shouted.

"Nice meeting you Max, see you at lunch!" Isis yelled as she ran towards Terry and jumping on his back.

"That girl has a lot of energy," Max said to herself while heading in the opposite direction.

Chapter 4: What Part of Heck no don't you get?

Finally it was lunch time, and Max spotted Terry and Isis, who looked like she was trying to get something from him. Shaking her head, Max headed over to the over-active two.

"Terry, what did you do to Isis?" Max inquired while cocking her head and watching Isis try to reach what looked like a phone from Terry's lifted hand.

"Me? I didn't do anything. I simply took a picture of Isis staring off into space with a silly look on her face," Terry replied while switching his cell phone from hand to hand just to annoy Isis. After awhile, Isis grew tired of the "game" and used her spliced genetics to her advantage; she crouched down to the ground and sprung up to successfully nabbed Terry's cell phone.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Both Terry and Max said while Isis was smoothing her black skirt down.

"Easily, I just did," she replied while heading towards the lunch line. "Stupid! Let's just show off your splicing! You finally make friends and you possibly ruined it!" Isis berated herself in her head while clenching her fists at her sides. After getting what the school considered food, Isis headed towards the table that Terry and Max were sitting at. But of course, not everything goes to her plan, as she was intercepted by none other than Nash.

"Hey. New here?" he asked trying to act cool.

"Gee, what was your first clue, the fact that I don't look like anyone here in this school?" Isis said while she glared at Nash.

"Oh come on there's no need to be like that. Besides, I'm the one you want to be hanging out with, not that loser Mcginnis," He said while jabbing his thumb in Terry's direction. At his tone concerning Terry, Isis began to growl in the back of her throat like a annoyed cat (which she technically is).

"Look here jock, I have no interest in your type and I never will, so move out of my way. And if you insult my friends again, I won't be able to control my actions," Isis said with a snarl. As she attempted to storm off, Nash grabbed her arm. Now most people know that you need to leave a annoyed cat alone, but clearly, Nash did not.

"Mcginnis is a loser and there's no way around it. Now you need to come over here and hang out with me and my friends," Nash said in his best commanding tone. At that instant Terry stood up and began walking towards the two, but stopped when Isis gave him a smile and he saw the glint in her unusual amber eyes.

"I suggest you let me go, before you get embarrassed," Isis said while holding her lunch tray in her unoccupied hand.

"Like you could do anything in such a short skirt girly," He said in a smug voice. He soon realized that "girly" wasn't the right word, as Isis swung around and slammed her lunch tray in his face and he fell back on to the ground.

"Well apparently I just proved you wrong," Isis said while bending forward to look him in the face, "And the next time I won't be as nice," She said while closing her eyes and smiling widely. And with that said she walked over to Terry who was trying not laugh, though Max didn't seem to have that problem as she was clutching her sides laughing.

"What a way to make a first impression girl," Max said while Isis and Terry walked over.

"Yeah well I hate jerks and that's what he was being, so I just taught him that I'm not going to tolerate it, simple as that," Isis said while sitting down, "Besides the school food looked like it was moving and that just freaked me out," she said while pulling a disgusted look.

"Yeah I suggest bringing your lunch next time," Max said while munching on her home made sandwich, "Do you want the other half?" Max offered to Isis.

"Thanks Max," Isis said while taking the sandwich, "That's one of the things I need to do after school. I have to go grocery shopping," Isis said with a defeated tone.

"Don't take offense, but how are you going to pay for it?" Terry asked while looking at her.

"My parents sent me money," she replied with a bored tone, "They know I wanted to try and understand my Grandmama, so they let me move into the house," she continued.

"Wow, that's totally schway. But hey listen, if you want someone to go with you, I'm sure we can come, that is if Terry can convince his boss," Max said with a smile.

"I'm sure he won't mind me helping a friend," Terry replied, "But it's up to Isis if she wants us to tag along," Terry said.

"Sure! I'd love the company, thanks guys," Isis said with an excited tone.

"So after school we all meet up at the front. See ya then Max," Terry said while getting his stuff together for class.

"Alright, see ya guys!" Max said while walking away.

"Peace Max!" Isis hollered to the retreating girl. As both Terry and Isis walked to class, they were both unaware of the pair of black eyes glaring at them.


	3. New Revelations

Chapter 5: Insecurities Need Chocolate

"Finally the torture is over!" Isis exclaimed as she jumped down the front steps.

"You have way too much energy girl. We need to keep the sugar away from you," Max said while laughing at Isis jump around like a hyped up 5-year-old.

"You and my little brother would get along great," Terry said with a tired tone.

"You have a little brother? Lucky! I've always wanted a little sibling to annoy!" Isis pouted cutely causing Terry to blush a little.

"Well you can have mine if you want him. I warn you though, he likes to wake people up by jumping on the bed," Terry said once he controlled his blush.

"Terry!" A voice called from behind the group.

"Dana, how are you?" Terry asked Dana once she joined the small group.

"I'm alright, I just figured I would say hi to my boyfriend," Dana said while flipping her black hair over her shoulder, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Dana," she said with a false apologetic tone.

"Isis," Isis replied with a slight edge. She was far from amused with this new comer and didn't believe that she was at all sorry. So she decided that instead of letting her tongue get away from her, she would simply settle for mentally throwing darts at her.

"So what are you doing today honey?" Dana asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Um I was going to help Isis with her grocery shopping," Terry said uncomfortably.

"But Ter, we never have any time for each other and this is one of your few days that Mr. Wayne lets you have off," Dana whined causing Isis to cringe when it reached her sensitive ears.

"You know what Terry, you spend time with your girlfriend, I'm sure Max and I can shop without a bodyguard," Isis said with a cheesy smile while grabbing Max's arm.

"Are you sure?" Terry questioned

"Thanks you guys, we'll talk to you later!" Dana exclaimed while yanking Terry away.

"Can she be anymore insecure?" Isis asked once the two were out of ear shot.

"Yeah no kidding, though she's normally not like that. Maybe it's because of you," Max said as they walked towards the grocery store.

"What? Why would I have any effect on her?" Isis asked while giving Max a disbelieving look.

"Well think about it, you are easy on the eyes, if you get my drift," Max said while giving Isis a once over.

"Oh yeah sure, as I walk around looking like Halloween came early," Isis said while indicating her orange top and boots with her black skirt.

"Yeah but you stand out for that, Dana blends in," Max said as they walked into the grocery store. To say that was utter chaos would be an understatement, so looking at each other, they went on into the store. After picking up the necessary items for cooking and what not, the girls headed towards the dessert isle.

"I know I shouldn't be in this isle, but I all of a sudden have a major chocolate craving," Isis said while browsing through the different chocolate bars.

"Nah it's all good girl, every girl is allowed to indulge in some guilty chocolate," Max said while looking as well, "Mind buying me a bar?" Max asked.

"Not at all duckie, not at all," Isis remarked while placing a chocolate bar in the basket, which was soon joined by another chocolate bar from Max.

"Thanks, I've been wanting some chocolate for awhile, just didn't get the energy to walk to the store," Max said as they waited in line. After a good 20 minutes in line and checking out, the girls were heading towards Isis' home.

"Wow girly, this is what I call a house," Max said while looking up at the ornate house.

"Yeah it's also called a work in progress," laughed Isis as they walked in and started placing the food in their respective places.

"Well I should probably be getting home, I'll see ya tomorrow and thanks again for the chocolate," Max said at the door.

"No prob and hope you have a good rest of the day," Isis said while waving goodbye. "Now to work on that new suit," Isis said as she walked towards her "study". The study's walls were filled with newspaper clippings about Catwoman and Batman. The only one that was framed was a newspaper picture with Catwoman and Batman kissing with the question "Catwoman and Batman an item?" printed on the top. "Were you and the original Batman together Grandmama?" Isis asked the picture. With that question swirling through her mind, she set to work on finishing her new cat suit.

Chapter 6: A New Start That is Long Overdue

"Dana! Will you stop dragging me everywhere? I am perfectly capable of walking on my own," Terry said in an agitated tone as he ripped his arm out of Dana's vice like grasp.

"But Terry, I just wanted to make sure we spent as much time together as possible before the almighty Bruce Wayne called you away," Dana said with a pout that caused Terry to remember Isis' pout and make a mental comment on how hers was more adorable then Dana's. "Besides, I don't like that new girl. She was much too rude for my tastes," Dana said with a disgusted tone.

"Who are you to judge her Dana? You don't even know her! I find that highly unfair of you and slightly snobbish," Terry said while crossing his arms and standing defiantly.

"Terry, why are you being so mean to me? I was only stating my opinion of her and she didn't seem to like me at all when I introduced myself," Dana said in a whiney voice that grated on the nerves of those within ear shot.

"Well maybe it's because of the way you acted. You know I'm getting tired of your possessiveness Dana. I know that we don't have that much time together but that doesn't mean you have to smother me when we do," Terry said while throwing his arms out in exasperation.

"Well maybe if you weren't always running off at every beck and call of Mr. Wayne we would have more time. I don't understand why I'm second banana to everyone else. It's not like there's other jobs out there Terry," Dana replied with a huff.

"How about jobs that pay as much as Mr. Wayne? My paycheck helps my family Dana and I like working for Mr. Wayne," Terry said, "Maybe we shouldn't be dating if this is how you're going to act every time we have time together," he said with a tone that meant no argument.

"You're breaking up with me? Terry how could you! Fine if that's the way you want it then don't come crawling back to me when you can't get a girlfriend that's as good as me," Dana said while stamping her foot and walking away.

"Why don't I feel upset about this?" Terry pondered as he headed towards Wayne Manor to do a few fly arounds the city.

Arriving at Wayne Manor, Terry immediately went to the old clock and opened the door to the stair well that led to the Bat Cave. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs in order to pet the Great Dane, he continued on his way to the case where the bat suit hung.

"I didn't expect you to be here tonight Mcginnis," came the deep voice of none other than Mr. Bruce Wayne.

"Yeah well I didn't expect myself to break up with Dana," Terry said as he pulled on the suit.

"You ended it? That's a shock; how do you feel about that?" Bruce asked with slight concern. He didn't want his protégé messing up while out on patrol and getting himself injured.

"Surprisingly, I feel good about it. It's like something just lifted and now I don't feel as tired. But that's not all that important right now. I'm going off on patrol, keep me posted on any on goings," Terry said as he hopped into the Bat Mobile and flew off through the opening of the cave.


	4. Author's Note Sorry

Author's Note:

I know full well that many people hate reading these when what they want is a new chapter, but I've run into a bit of a snag. I'm not quite sure how I should have Batman meet Catwoman. If you have any suggestions that would be ever so helpful. Thank you and sorry for not adding a new chapter.


	5. What a Night

**This chapter is dedicated to Gleek2beat. Thanks for the great idea, hope you like how I interpreted it. I do hope everyone likes the chapter**

Chapter 7: Wait, who are you?

"At last, it is complete! After working on this blasted suit for the past couple of days, it's finished!" Isis cried excitedly as she looked at the completed cat suit. Unlike Selina's, Isis' cat suit wasn't a one piece. It consists of sleek black leather flare leg pants with a few scratches that were stitched up with white thread, a long flare-sleeve shirt made of the same material with white stitching along the edges, gloves that had retractable steel claws, which Isis thanked her Grandmama for, black high heel boots, and a simple eye mask that made her look positively cat like.

"Now where is that whip Grandmama?" Isis asked the open air as she looked everywhere in the study for the whip. "Ah ha, that's where you've been hiding," she said as she found it lying in a drawer in the desk. "How can I make this more high tech?" Isis thought while twirling the whip around in her hands. "Well I could electrify it somehow," she stated as she looked at the gizmos her Grandmama worked on before her death. Attaching a small generator to the base of the whip's handle, Isis pressed the button and watched in amazement as the whip was shrouded by electricity. "Now that's what I call a whip," Isis said as she made a low whistle of appreciation. "It's time to have a bit of fun," she said with a purr at the end.

(Meanwhile with Batman)

"Not much going on tonight huh Bruce?" Terry asked as he flew around the city for the second time that night.

"Nope; the one night you could have had off and you still showed up for work," Bruce replied back.

"At least it's better than sitting around doing nothing," Terry said with a bored tone.

"You could have hung out with Max," Bruce offered as a suggestion.

"Nah her and Isis went grocery shopping," Terry said while laughing slightly.

"Isis? That's a name I haven't heard you mention before," Bruce said with interest.

"Yeah she's new here. She moved in to the city over the weekend. She's pretty fun actually, tends to be a bit hyper. She slammed Nash's face into her lunch tray today," Terry laughed as he recalled that disastrous meeting.

"Sounds like she's a bit of a hand full," Bruce replied.

"Yeah but it's a nice change of pace. Hold on something's going on, talk to you when I get this handled," Terry said as he noticed a signal going off on the Bat Mobile's monitor. "Can't jokerz ever take a night off as well?" Terry asked himself as he saw who was causing the problem. Hopping out of the Bat Mobile, Terry landed behind the group without them noticing.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that stealing isn't a good idea?" Terry asked in his Batman voice.

"Didn't yours ever teach you to mind your own business Bat?" One of the larger jokerz huffed back before he ran towards Terry. Dodging easily, Terry easily took him down, but failed to notice the only female joker behind him. Turning around at the last moment, Terry moved to block her oncoming attack. But out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure in black launch themselves at the female joker and knocking her into the nearest wall.

"Now this hardly seems like a fair fight," the newcomer said with a taunting tone as she stood in the middle of the jokerz and twirled her whip around in her hand.

"Who the heck are you?" demanded one of the remaining jokerz.

"Just a little ole stray cat that decided to have some fun," the woman replied with a giggle. Without further ado the woman back flipped and hit one of the jokerz square in the jaw with her heel, then kicking the one behind her as her legs swung down.

"Bruce are you getting all of this?" Terry asked as he watched in fascination as this strange newcomer took down the jokerz.

"Yeah I see it, but who is she?" Bruce asked with an edge in his voice.

Once all of the jokerz ran off like scared little children, the newcomer turned around and started to walk off.

"Hold it right there," Terry said with a commanding tone.

"Now why on Earth would I want to do that?" the woman asked even though she turned back around to face him.

"Who are you?"

"Take a wild guess Batman. Who else do you know carries a whip?" the woman purred

"Catwoman," Bruce replied with a shocked tone.

"Got it in one mysterious player," Catwoman said, shocking both Terry and Bruce.

"You heard him?" Terry asked with an edge to his voice.

"Of course I did, I do have enhanced hearing darling," Catwoman laughed as she walked closer to Terry.

"I didn't tell you to come closer Catwoman," Terry said as he backed away without realizing the wall behind him.

"Oh but all I want is a little bit of quality time with you," Catwoman pouted, causing Terry to once again remember Isis' pout and noticing how similar they were.

"Nice try lady, now why don't you act like a good little kitty and go home," Terry said as his back hit the wall.

"Oh you're no fun. I'll get you to like me soon enough Batman," she said as she once again twirled on her heel and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Mcginnis, get back here now," was the short command from the retired Batman.

"You got it," Terry replied in a daze, thinking about what Catwoman might have done if she didn't turn around. "She looked like she was going to kiss me," he thought while hopping into the Bat Mobile and setting it on autopilot back to the cave.


	6. Wake up Call

**Thank you all for being so patient with me, I can assure you all that the updates will be coming more often now. **

Chapter 8: Day One of Freedom (a.k.a No more Dragon Lady!)

"Oh, he looks so sweet and peaceful," Isis cooed when she saw Terry asleep at his desk, "It would be a shame to wake him up," she purred as she held her notebooks up high over the desk. Without further prompting, she unceremoniously dropped the notebooks with a loud bang, causing Terry to jump and fall out of his chair.

"Woah! Why did you do that Isis?" Terry whined from his spot on the floor.

"Cause I can," she giggled while smiling down at him.

"You are way to chipper for it being early in the morning," he groaned as he got back into his seat, "Ready for another boring lesson?" Terry questioned as he tried to prevent himself from falling asleep.

"Oh utterly thrilled my dear sleepy head," she said with a dramatic air as she threw her hands up and spun, "Can't you just feel how the air is crackling with excitement?" she questioned as she motioned to the half asleep class of unenthused teens.

"Oh my dear I believe you are correct, it's positively electrifying," Terry said with a royal tone.

"So how was your time with What's-her-bucket?" Isis asked as she scratched her forehead as if trying to remember, though she really wasn't.

"Dana, and it was…different," Terry said after a hesitation.

"A good kind of different or a bad kind of different?" Isis asked with worry. If his date went horrible then she'd feel bad for him…not that she liked Dana.

"Depends on your definition, she dumped me and I didn't seem to care that she did," he said with a nonchalant attitude while staring out into space.

"Wait what? Why would she do that?" Isis exclaimed in shock.

"She dumped me because I was apparently making her take the back burner way too much. I tried telling her that Mr. Wayne needs my help a lot, and she told me to find a new job," He said.

"Doesn't she realize that working for a hot shot like Mr. Wayne is like the best job ever? I mean yeah you're a go-for, but that's still a higher pay then a waiter or something," Isis said while thinking of Dana being chased by rabid rats.

"I did tell her that and she still thought I didn't care, so I just told her that if that's how she feels then we should just end it," Terry said while shrugging.

"Well that's new to hear from you Terry, normally it's Dana that ends your guys' relationship," Max inputted as she took her seat next to Isis.

"Yeah I know, and the whole not really feeling all that bad about it is even more confusing," Terry said with exasperation while laying his chin on his palm.

"Maybe it's a sign that you need a change," Isis thought out loud, "I mean, whenever something happens to me that seems out of place, I simply interpret it as Bast telling me that I needed to change," she said while looking up at the ceiling.

"Bast?" Terry and Max questioned.

"Oh, she's the Egyptian cat goddess," Isis said sheepishly while blushing.

"You believe in the Egyptian Gods? That's totally schway," Max said while leaning towards Isis in interest.

"Yeah, well when you live in Egypt, it's kinda hard not to start finding sense in their beliefs," Isis replied while shrugging. Not noticing the contemplating look on Terry's face, the girls kept talking about Egypt.

"This all seems way too connected to be coincidence, but can Isis really be Catwoman? If she was, then she should be as tired as me, but then again I don't know what her sleeping habits are," Terry was thinking as he watched the two girls chit chat. The only thing that stopped his thoughts was the teacher announcing for class to begin. After a long a drawn out explanation on poetic styles, the tortured students were allowed to finally leave.

"Yes! I managed to survive poetic styles!" Isis exclaimed as she jumped out of class an onto Terry's back.

"Yes, yes you did; now why are you on my back?" Terry laughed as he held her legs around his waist.

"Because you let me, now on to our next class," Isis giggled and pointed out in the direction of their class.

"Well now I see the real reason why you wanted to break up with me Mcginnis," said an angry voice from behind them. Terry turned around with Isis still on his back and the two of them saw Dana standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a glare on her face.

"This isn't why Dana, and you know it," Terry said defiantly. He didn't like the idea of Dana blaming their failed relationship on Isis.

"Yeah girly, no need to start accusing people, I'm just acting like a dork," Isis said while sliding off Terry's back to land solidly on her feet.

"You stay out of this you tramp," Dana said with a sneer.

"I'm far from a dog but whatever. I'll see you in class Terry, and don't be late because of her," Isis said while turning on her heels and heading towards class. Using her heightened hearing to her advantage, Isis listened for as long as she could to the argument. Giving a small smile as she heard Terry defend her, Isis went on to wait for Terry in class.


	7. A Kiss of Knowledge

Chapter 9: Sealing the Deal

It was yet another quiet night in Neo-Gotham, and Batman stood on top of a building looking down at the city.

"These quiet nights are much appreciated," Terry said as he watched passer-bys.

"Aren't they just pleasant?" purred a voice from behind him.

"What do you want Catwoman?" Terry turned around and growled.

"Oh I'm just taking a nice midnight stroll. Care to join me?" Catwoman asked as she circled around him while giggling.

"Not really. But what I do want is to know who you are," Terry said as he watched her walk.

"Now now, no need to get hasty, I mean, after all, we wouldn't want to get too close on the second date," She tsked with a smile.

"This is not a date, and I'm far from interested in your games," Terry replied with a slight waver.

"Oh you know you're interested Batman, I can hear it in your voice. So why don't we make a deal? If I give you a hint as to who I am, then I get a hint as to who you are. After all, we're both fighting the same fight," She shrugged as she sauntered over to the edge.

"How can I be sure you won't double cross me?" Terry said with doubt.

"I guess you'll just have to trust this little ole stray," Catwoman said as she gave Terry a saucy grin.

"I don't play the trust game little kitty," Terry said while crossing his arms.

"Well then I guess you won't get a hint," Catwoman said while holding a finger to her lips and winking. "I guess I'll just let you continue being a grumpy lil' bat," she said as she made to look like she was going to jump from the building top.

"Wait! If you can give me your word, then I'll give you a hint," Terry said when he realized she was going to leave. Smirking, Catwoman turned back around and gazed at Terry.

"I give you my word, on my honor, that you can trust me," Catwoman said with all sincerity and determination. Batman took a moment to look into her unusual amber eyes to see if he can detect deception. Not seeing anything but the truth, he sighed.

"Alright, I believe you. Your only hint as to who I am is…I go to high school," Terry said, thinking he had to upper hand.

"Very informative Batman, that just limits the number of possibilities by a lot," Catwoman said while mentally crossing of guys at the high school.

"Your turn Cat," Terry said with a slight edge.

"Don't be impatient Batsy, I'm thinking. Alright, your only hint as to who I am is…You can't see my piercing when I'm in normal clothes," Catwoman said with a slight smirk. Knowing that most girls don't show off their stomachs, Catwoman used that to her advantage. Dumbstruck at her clever trick, Batman didn't see her walk towards him. Feeling something lifting the bottom of his cowl, he snapped out of his thoughts and snatched Catwoman's gloved wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?" Terry growled.

"Relax Batman, I'm simply sealing our deal," she replied calmly as she continued to fiddle with the bottom of the cowl.

"Last time I checked our deal didn't involve unmasking me," he said.

"I'm not unmasking you. Just trust me," she said while gazing at Terry's covered eyes. Deciding that he could trust her, Terry released her wrists, but kept his hands close in case she lied. Smiling at the trust being shown, Catwoman lifted the cowl far enough to reveal his lips. Smiling gently, Catwoman stood on her toes a bit and leaned up to kiss him. It was only a brief contact, but the two of them didn't want to have it end all that quickly. Wrapping his arms around the bare mid-drift of Catwoman, he pulled her closer. In response, Catwoman wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't deepen the kiss, they simply tried to make it last. Finally pulling away, Catwoman was biting her lower lip and smiling, her eyes still closed. Terry simply smirked and pulled his cowl down with one hand, the other firmly placed on her hip.

"Do you seal all deals like that?" Terry asked when Catwoman opened her eyes.

"Nope, just for deals with you," she said with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," was all Terry could manage to say. He was reluctant to let Catwoman go, feeling as though she belonged in his arms, but he did when she persisted on needing to get a decent night's sleep. Watching her saunter away, Terry couldn't stop his thoughts from running rampant through his mind.

Chapter 10: Too Much to be a Coincidence

The next morning found Terry sitting up in bed still thinking about Catwoman's hint. He couldn't think of any girls that walked around wearing full length shirts that would prevent a naval piercing from showing. Sighing in frustration, Terry headed out to get some breakfast then go to school. After a short walk to school, in which Terry was still thinking, he walked into his first hour class and logged on to the computer. He then pulled up the school's attendance and made a list of all the girls in the school. Terry was so lost in his quest for discovering Catwoman's identity that he failed to realize that Isis stood behind him with an evil smile on her face. Quietly putting her stuff down, Isis gently sat down in her seat next to Terry and just watched. She wasn't really able to see what Terry was doing so she leaned a little bit backwards to get a better look. Seeing the list of girls, Isis' eyes widened in shock.

"No way, Terry can't be Batman! That would be way too convenient!" Isis thought as she continued to stare in amazement at the list. "No, I'm just over reacting. Terry's probably just looking to see what other girl he can date. Yeah, that's gotta be it," Isis thought as she tried to calm herself. Forgetting that she was leaning backwards, Isis' chair started to slip and suddenly gave out from underneath her. With a startled yowl, Isis went down, causing Terry to jump and look at her in surprise.

"Isis are you alright? When did you get here? Why are you on the floor? What happened?" Terry fired off his questions as he helped her help.

"Yeah I'm ok, nothing too serious, I got here a couple minutes ago, I'm on the floor because my chair slipped, and I just answered what happened," Isis replied without missing a beat while dusting herself off. "So what were you working on that had you completely absorbed?" she asked as she sat back down.

"Oh nothing really, just looking some stuff up," Terry said while waving his hand dismissively.

"It didn't look like nothing but whatever, I shall leave you to your secrets," Isis said with a fake sniffle. "I guess we're not close enough of friends to let me in on what you're planning," she continued to say and sniffle.

"Oh come on Isis, it's nothing like that. I was just looking up the girls at the school to figure out which ones might have a naval piercing," Terry said while looking ashamed for making Isis upset.

"Oh don't give me that look Terry, I'm not mad at you," Isis said while poking Terry in the forehead and freaking out internally. "Well that just proves everything! Terry is Batman! Well isn't this just perfect! I finally kiss a guy I stand some chance with and he doesn't even know it was me! Brilliance, sheer frickin brilliance!" Isis shouted in her head. "Why do you want to know about girl's naval piercings?" She asked with as much curiosity as she could muster.

"No special reason really, just felt like it," Terry said while looking at Isis worriedly. He watched her expressions during her internal rant and was unsettled by the look of sadness that swept across her face momentarily.

"Oh I bet there's a special reason. Fess up Mcginnis, you secretly like girls with naval piercings," Isis said once she regained control of her emotions, her amber eyes twinkling with mirth. Terry simply shook his head gently with a smile, but then looked shocked. How he didn't realize it in the first place he never knew; Isis' eyes were just like Catwoman's. While still looking on in disbelief at Isis, Terry murmured that he needed to talk to someone and left abruptly, leaving a confused Isis behind.

When Terry made it to an unused hall, he called Mr. Wayne. "Mr. Wayne, I know who Catwoman is!" He exclaimed when Bruce Wayne answered.

"Are you sure you know who it is?" Wayne asked.

"Positive, unless you have reason to doubt that the new girl, Isis Kyle, shows up around the same time as Catwoman, has the same eyes, and the same mannerisms, as Catwoman," Terry said while making wild hand gestures.

"I do believe that it is too coincidental, but is there any other way to prove that Isis is Catwoman?" Wayne said, hiding his hope that Terry found the identity of Catwoman.

"Catwoman said that her naval piercing can't be seen when she's wearing normal clothes. If I could find a way to see if Isis has a piercing, that would prove it," Terry said.

"Then I wish you luck Terry, girls don't like it when boys try to touch their stomachs," Wayne said with humor. "When you confirm your suspicion, I would like to speak with her," he said before hanging up. "Selina Kyle…Isis Kyle…Could they be related? But then who was the Father of her child? I need to see if she might be related to me," Wayne said while looking at the monitor in the Bat Cave. A picture of Selina Kyle in her cat suit on the monitor with her mischievous smile.


	8. Maybe This Won't be so bad

Chapter 11: Dodge ball plus Emotional Ex-Girlfriend equals bad Things

"Alright you ladies, line up!" shouted the gym teacher. "Today you'll be playing dodge ball, and I've already decided your teams," he said with an evil smirk.

"Oh this is going to be a nightmare," Isis said with a pout while standing next to Terry.

"What? I highly doubt anything bad will happen," Terry said while admiring Isis in her gym shorts.

"Stop staring Mcginnis, your ex is sending off some serious death glares," Isis said without even turning to look at Terry. She smirked however when Terry visibly jumped at being caught. "If you want to stare, make sure Dana doesn't see you," she said flirtatiously while winking at Terry.

"Oh so you don't mind if I stare? Is there something you want to tell me?" Terry said mischievously while winking at Isis.

"Didn't I make that clear?" Isis replied.

"Alright that's enough chit chat, listen up for your name!" and without further ado the teacher started listing off names and what sides they're on.

"Well isn't this convenient, you and I are on the same team," Terry said as Isis and he walked over to their side of the gym.

"Yes, but Dana is currently giving me the evil eye," Isis replied while inching behind Terry. Laughing softly at Isis' antics, Terry moved so that she wasn't behind him and put his arm around her waist in a comforting gesture. Feeling how well she fit into his side, he remembered Catwoman and that only solidified his suspicions on the two of them being the same.

"Hey don't worry about it, Dana doesn't have that good of aim, so I highly doubt she'll hit you," Terry said with a slight laugh.

"If you say so," Isis said while snuggling into Terry's side before stepping away. "Now let's kick the other team's butt," she said with a giggle and a smile. While Terry laughed and went to get some dodge balls, Isis looked at Dana and noticed that her glare went up a few notches. Shrugging, Isis went and grabbed one of the dodge balls that Terry offered her.

"Let the hurting begin!" the gym teacher shouted and blew his whistle. The shrill noise hit Isis' sensitive ears and caused her to wince.

"You alright?" Terry asked after he threw his ball at some random student on the other side, hitting him square in the chest.

"Yeah I'm good, I just hate whistles," Isis replied as she scoped the other side for a target. Seeing something out of her peripheral and jumped back to avoid being hit by a harshly thrown dodge ball.

"Whoa!" Isis turned to see who threw it and saw the annoyed look of Dana. "Alright, if that's how she wants to play, let's play," Isis said under her breath and threw her dodge ball with extreme accuracy, but Dana was blocked by an unfortunate student that took the blow. Wincing in sympathy at the poor student Isis had to resist the urge to shout sorry. Looking around her to find another dodge ball, she had to do a sudden back bend to avoid being hit. Thanking the splicing for her flexibility, Isis didn't realize that her shirt rode up enough to show her stomach. At that moment, Terry looked over at her to see if she was hit and saw her stomach that was adorned with the ankh naval piercing. Eyes' widening in realization that Isis was Catwoman. Lost in thought, Terry didn't see the dodge ball come at him and hit him on his leg.

"Pay attention McGinnis and stop gawking at the girls!" the teacher shouted as Terry walked over to the benches to wait for someone to get him back in.

"Yeah McGinnis, stop gawking at my mid-drift!" Isis teased as she threw a dodge ball at Dana and hit her in the arm. Terry had to laugh as he watched her doing a celebratory dance. As he walked over to her when the teacher blew the whistle and told everyone to go change, he had to give a chuckle as she jumped in annoyance at the sound of the whistle.

"Nice dance Isis," Terry smiled as he stood and waited for her to reach him.

"Hey she deserved that hit, and besides it's not like anyone was going to complain," Isis replied when she walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"Well I certainly wasn't complaining. But it did remind me of how this one person I know moved, perhaps you know her," Terry said as he turned to walk with her towards the locker rooms.

"Highly doubt that since I don't know that many people here, but maybe I do," Isis said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh I think you do," Terry said and then leaned in close to Isis' ear, "I mean come on Catwoman, you didn't think I'd notice?" he whispered, causing Isis to shiver as his breath and voice hit her sensitive ear. Walking away from Isis, Terry turned around and gave Isis a wink as he walked into the boys locker room.

"Well I'll be darned, not only did I figure out who Batman was, but that sneaky little bat figured me out, hmm," Isis muttered under her breath as she went to get changed.


	9. Author's Note Thank You

Author's Note

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favored, and placed my story on their update alerts. I'm shocked at how well this story is liked and I wouldn't have gotten far without all of you who have told me how much you like it. I just hope that my future stories in other categories will be received with the same amount of enthusiasm. Thank you all again!

Sincerely,

Last-Babylonian


	10. Awkward Doesn't Cover it

**Sorry sorry sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this update! I was stuck cleaning and then writer's block struck at the most inopportune time, but I have gotten through my writer's block by writing utter junk and figuring out what was good. I've been notified of a slight error on my part and I wish to correct it; the time period that's passed during this story isn't a few days, but actually weeks. I simply figured that most of the readers wouldn't be interested in every day details, so I apologize for that putting in the time that's passed. A bit of news to announce; my sister is writing an X-Men Origins fanfiction and will be using my account to post it. I will of course be giving her all the credit, and if you would like to get an idea of her OC, the OC's profile is on my profile along with all of the others. **

Chapter 12: Can't you Understand how Awkward this is?

"Get back here, McGinnis!" Isis yelled as she ran to catch up with Terry.

"You're being slow and I don't plan on being late to class," Terry replied even though he slowed his pace in order to allow Isis to catch up. Catching up with Terry, Isis jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So are you going to tell the original bat that you know who Catwoman is?" Isis whispered in his ear, giggling as she felt him shudder slightly.

"I have to, Isis, I promised that I would inform him," Terry replied quietly, "Plus, he said that he wants to talk to you," he continued while holding back his laughter at the cat-like whine Isis gave when hearing that.

"Oh that won't be awkward at all," Isis murmured into his shoulder. "Do you want me to get off your back?" Isis asked when the two of them were close to their last class.

"Oh I highly doubt Terry minds having you on his back, Isis," Max said when they reached the class. Laughing at the faint blush on Terry's cheeks, Isis let go and dropped soundlessly to the ground and walked with them into the classroom.

During the course of one class period the following occurred; 3 random students were singled out for falling asleep in class, 20 messages were sent between Isis and Terry which involved Isis freaking out about meeting the original Batman and Terry trying to assure her that nothing bad would happen, 5 messages sent to Terry from Max that caused Terry to blush repeatedly, and 2 complete mental breakdowns from Isis. All in all it was a basic class period for Isis, Terry, and Max. When the bell finally signaled release for the anxious teenagers, everyone rushed out to try and put as much distance between themselves and the school as possible. However, Isis and Terry moved at a more subdued pace towards a secluded area in order to allow Terry to call the original Batman. After a couple unanswered rings, Bruce picked up.

"What is it McGinnis?" Bruce immediately said.

"Well hello to you too," Terry said with a sarcastic tone causing Isis to give a slight giggle.

"What do you want?" Bruce questioned gruffly.

"I thought you might like to know who Catwoman is that's all," Terry said casually.

"You figured out who it is? That's a shock," Bruce said with slight astonishment tingeing his voice.

"Oh ha ha; so when do you want me to bring her over to meet you?" Terry replied.

"You have her with you?"

"Yep, looking at her right now as we speak."

"Bring her here now." And with that said, the line went dead abruptly.

"So what did he say?" Isis asked with a look of worry in her amber eyes.

"He said to bring you now, so let's get going," Terry said while grabbing Isis' hand gently, "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. All he wants is to talk," he said gently while leading her to the borrowed car. The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence as Terry focused on the twists and turns of the old road leading to an even older home, and Isis looked out at the disappearing city scene that opened up the treed areas. "Isis, we're here," Terry said as he stopped the car and turned the engine off.

"Oh, o-ok," Isis said shakily as she exited the car. Staring in wonder at the monstrous mansion, she had to stop and compose herself before she shook herself to pieces. Walking with Terry in to the mansion, she couldn't resist looking at the décor that seem to shout that the owner had taste, and that taste was sophisticated.

"Bring her in here McGinnis," said a disembodied voice from the living room area. Walking into the living room, Isis did a double take when she saw Bruce Wayne sitting there acting as though nothing out of the ordinary is occurring.

"You're the original Batman!" Isis exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at Bruce. Hearing a growl coming from behind her, Isis turned to see a black dog snarling at her. Freaking out momentarily, Isis jumped in to Terry's arms with a startled yowl. Catching her, Terry turned her away from Ace and sent the dog a glare.

"Yes, which makes you the elusive Catwoman that's been walking about for the past few weeks and distracting Terry from his duties as Batman. Ace, leave the poor girl alone, she wouldn't taste all that good," Bruce said while looking at Isis who did not remove herself from Terry's hold

"Hey now, I was helping Terry out when necessary. I just found it more amusing to mess around a little bit," Isis said while giving Terry a wink. "And can you do something about him? I don't feel like becoming dog chow," Isis said while pointing a shaking finger at Ace who continued to growl.

"Ace, come here and quiet down, she isn't going to cause trouble. Terry, why don't you go out and patrol while Ms. Isis and I discuss a few things," Bruce said. Noting the look of fright that passed over Isis' face at that suggestion, he took silent amusement in it.

"As long as you promise not to scare Isis too badly, and to keep Ace from eating her," Terry said while setting Isis back on her feet and walking towards the old Grandfather Clock and opening it to enter the Bat Cave.

"Nifty entrance you got there," Isis said as she watched Terry leave her alone with Bruce Wayne.

"Thank you. Now how about we focus on the real topic? Why did you become Catwoman?" Bruce said with a tone that said he was not taking anything but the truth.

"Well uh…you see…that's an interesting…I mean…uh…well how to begin…I didn't actually plan on becoming Catwoman, well actually I did, but not a first…you see…uh," stopping her ramblings when Bruce held up a hand, she looked down to the decorative carpet with a bright blush adorning her cheeks.

"Relax, Ms. Isis, there's no reason to be nervous. Why don't you start from the very beginning," Bruce suggested as kindly as he could. Taking a deep breath, Isis nodded and closed her eyes.

"It started while I was in Egypt with some family friends. I received a letter stating that my Grandmama passed on and that there will be a Will reading that I was invited to. So I left Egypt to go to the Will reading even though I barely knew my Grandmama. She left me her house and everything in it here in Neo Gotham. When I got here a few weeks ago, I was looking through the house. There wasn't much there to begin with. When I opened the closet in the master bedroom I saw nothing on the rack, so I checked the shelf, and that's when it toppled over and dumped the cat suit on me. I also found a ton of articles about the alleged Catwoman and her various heists and a picture of her in her cat suit kissing you," Isis said steadily.

"What was your Grandmother's name?" Bruce asked, knowing the answer already.

"Selina Kyle," Isis replied automatically, "Did you and her really have something going on behind the public scenes?" Isis asked cautiously.

"Yes. I never knew she had a child though," Bruce said while his mind went back to the nightly escapades he had with Selina.

"Yeah, my Dad, which is why I still have the Kyle surname," Isis said, still looking at the carpet, "I haven't spoken to him in awhile. He wasn't very happy with my decision to get spliced," she said while shrugging.

"You're spliced?" Bruce inquired.

"Partially; I had my senses heightened and had my balance and flexibility improved. I used to be a major klutz before I was spliced. My eyes were changed because of the splicing though, so now they're amber and the pupils will change. I can control the pupils though, but when I'm angry they'll change no matter what," Isis explained while looking at Bruce with her now changed cat eyes.

"Interesting decision on your part, though that would explain why Ace continues to growl at you. Where is your Father now?" Bruce asked.

"Not sure, he travels a lot. That's why I was with family friends," Isis stated while standing up and walking over to the mantle of the fireplace to look at some of the trinkets resting upon it.

"How irresponsible of him, leaving a child such as yourself alone. I would like to perform a test if you're willing to consent," Bruce said while easing himself out of the chair he was previously occupying.

"Depends on the test you want to perform," Isis replied when she turned to face him yet again.

"A simple DNA test; there's a possibility that Selina did not wish for me to know if she was pregnant. Though it would explain why Catwoman suddenly disappeared from the criminal realm," Bruce said thoughtfully as he walked towards the Grandfather Clock, Isis trailing behind him like a curious kitten.

"What will you do if the test says that you're my Grandpapa?" Isis asked as she trailed along behind him down to the bat cave.

"That will depend on you, but I will say this; Terry has been able to control the amount of crime in Neo Gotham with relative ease," pausing between his sentence to send a glare at Isis when she was about to interrupt, "but when you began to help him, the crime rate has gone down significantly. I would like to help improve your current suit and weapons to ensure that nothing happens to you and that Terry won't put himself in unnecessary danger," Bruce said casually as he stood by the medical table gathering the items needed to retrieve a blood sample. Staring at him as though he had two heads, Isis slowly made her way towards him.

"Wait, you want me to help? I thought you would freak out or something. I didn't think you would be so accepting of everything. I mean Catwoman was a thief during your reign as Batman and now you're trusting me even though I wear her emblem?" Isis asked with a confused tone as she held her arm out to Bruce so he could take the blood sample.

"Catwoman's name hasn't appeared in the tabloids saying she's a criminal. And with you helping Terry, instead of fighting him, I simply put two and two together and deduced that you're not interested in being a criminal," Bruce replied as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Placing Isis' blood sample into the computer, Bruce sat in his chair and monitored Terry's location and the information running across the screen. Isis, deciding that was boring, began to explore the bat cave. Looking at the preserved artifacts of Bruce Wayne's glory days, she began to think of what she wanted Bruce to do if the tests came back positive. After a few moments of looking, Isis felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and she knew that she was being stared at. Sighing softly, Isis turned around to find Bruce staring at her.

"Do you have any idea how awkward all of this is? It's awkward enough waiting for test results that could determine if I'm your Granddaughter, but you also sent Terry away," Isis said, pouting when she mentioned Terry, "not to mention your dog wants to eat me!" she gestured wildly at Ace who had yet to leave Bruce's side.

"If you are my Granddaughter, then McGinnis better keep his hands to himself," Bruce replied while swiveling back towards the monitors, completely missing Isis' child like display of sticking her tongue out.

**Cliff hanger at last, and you won't have to wait long to see the results, I give you all my word. Please review, those help me so much in making this story better for everyone.**


	11. Mystery Solved

**This chapter is dedicated to Azraelean because they pointed out an important fact to me that I completely spaced. Hope everyone likes it! And thank you all for reading my first fanfic.**

Chapter 13: I'm not going to be dog chow!

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Terry asked when he made it back to the bat cave, staring questioningly at the two human occupants who were staring intently at the computer monitor that was displaying a slow moving green completion bar.

"Waiting for the results of a DNA test that could determine my fate," Isis said dramatically while making hurrying motions with her hand, hoping to convince the computer to calculate faster.

"What DNA test? And how is it going to determine your fate?" Terry asked as he removed the cowl of his suit and walked towards her.

"I wanted to determine if Isis was related to me," Bruce replied monotonously while leaning back in his chair. Terry, staring in shock at Bruce Wayne, sat down next to Isis. All three humans were waiting anxiously for the results, while Ace simply laid down next to Bruce's chair and took a nap. After a few tense moments, the computer signaled that the test was complete.

"Well? Well? What do the results say?" Isis immediately questioned.

"I haven't been able to look at the results yet," Bruce replied as he pulled up the results.

"Well why not? It's been done for like 5 seconds!" Isis exclaimed like it was ridiculous that he didn't know. Walking over to the computer monitor, Isis began to look at the complete gibberish that is known as medical vocabulary. Quirking her head to the side, she gave a defeated sigh and waited as patiently as she could for Bruce to tell her the results. Though for Isis, waiting patiently included, shuffling her feet and bouncing on her toes simultaneously. Terry was only slightly better as he fiddled with his cowl and looked back and forth between Isis and Bruce. Finally, Bruce was done reading what the computer was telling him.

"You're not my granddaughter. Selina must have retired from the criminal world at the same time she met your grandfather," Bruce said, frowning slightly as he began to wonder who Selina left him for.

"Woo! I'm not going to be dog food! Not that it wouldn't have been sorta interesting if I was your granddaughter, but I kind of prefer not thinking about your dog eating me," Isis said while she did a short celebratory dance, causing Terry to laugh at her slightly.

"Well now that we know all this, how about I walk you home after I change, Isis," Terry said as he walked over to a secluded area to remove the bat suit.

"Thankies, Terry, that'd be great!" Isis replied. "So now what?" she asked the original Batman.

"I would like to see your suit so I can modify it. I promise not to change the way it looks, I simply want to improve the weapons mostly," Bruce said while giving her a look that dared her to defy him.

"I'll bring it to school tomorrow and sneak it to Terry to bring to you," Isis said.

"Good," and with that last comment, Bruce turned his chair back to the computer monitor. Shrugging her shoulders, Isis went back to her exploring of the cave while waiting for Terry.

"Alright, ready to go," Terry said when he walked back to the main part of the cave. Taking Isis' hand, he walked with her back up the steps to the house and out into the cool night air. "So what were you talking to the old man about?" Terry asked Isis as they walked down the old winding road.

"He just wants me to give him my suit so he can modify it," Isis replied absentmindedly. While Terry didn't recall that he was holding Isis' hand, she did, and she was staring at their joined hands.

"What's wrong Isis?" Terry asked as he made both of them come to a stop so he can look at her completely.

"What are we doing exactly?" Isis said as she dragged her eyes up to Terry's face.

"I'm walking you home," Terry said as if it was obvious.

"I meant; what are we doing with our relationship?" Isis said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Terry said confusedly. Now realizing that he had yet to let go of her hand, Terry entwined their fingers together and pulled her closer to him.

"Well; are we just playing around and flirting for the fun of it, or are we serious?" Isis said, not noticing that Terry brought her closer.

"Well isn't flirting supposed to be fun? And I know I'm serious about you," Terry said quietly, looking into Isis' amber eyes intently.

"I suppose you have a point about flirting, and I believe our feelings are mutual; so now what do we do?" Isis said, staring into Terry's blue gaze with love.

"Well I know what I want to do," Terry said mysteriously.

"And what would that be?" Isis asked cautiously.

"I want to seal the deal," and with those words whispered, Terry brought their lips together gently. Isis' eyes fluttered close at the sheer feelings that Terry was projecting to her through that chaste kiss. But to Isis, the sweetness of the chaste kiss wasn't enough. Bringing her arms around Terry's neck, she tilted her head and opened her lips slightly. Understanding the implication, Terry opened his lips and let his tongue slip out of his mouth and enter Isis' gently while wrapping his arms tightly around Isis' waist. Isis gave a soft moan as her tongue twined with Terry's and joined in the intricate dance that Terry's tongue was leading. Neither were trying to dominate the other, for both knew that it would be pointless. Shifting the bottom of Isis' shirt, Terry slipped his hands under her shirt and reveled in the feeling of her skin. Deciding to not be out done, Isis moved one of her hands up to the nape of Terry's head and tangled her fingers in his hair. They finally had to pull apart when their lungs started to protest the lack of oxygen. Panting softly, Terry gazed at Isis, who was biting her lower lip and kept her eyes closed in order to savor the feeling. Gently chuckling at the repeated action, Terry rested his forehead against Isis'. Opening her eyes, she dazedly gazed at Terry.

"Do you seal all deals like that?" Isis questioned with mirth in her eyes as she repeated his words from their first kiss.

"Nope, just deals with you," Terry replied laughingly. "You do realize that now I'm not going to let you go?" Terry said as he moved away from Isis so he could take her hands in his.

"I think I could live with that," suddenly remembering something about her Grandmama, Isis began to giggle lightly.

"What are you giggling at?" Terry asked while tilting his head slightly.

"I guess we're keeping the tradition," She replied between giggles.

"What tradition?"

"The tradition where Batman and Catwoman fall for one another," she said as she smiled up at Terry. Finally comprehending what she was saying, Terry gave a chuckle and shook his head gently.

"I just had to choose the random girl didn't I?" Terry said jokingly to Isis.

"Hey now, that's not nice," Isis pouted cutely. Shaking his head again, he took one of her hands and continued to walk down the road. Isis gave another giggle as she walked alongside Terry, smiling the entire time. All of a sudden Terry stopped, which made Isis look at him confusedly. "What's wrong Terry?" she asked.

"Um…where were we going again?" Terry asked as he looked sheepishly at Isis. Staring wide eyed at Terry, Isis burst out laughing. Realizing how silly the situation was, Terry joined her in laughing.

"You were walking me home silly," Isis said when she managed to reign in her laughter.

"Oh now I remember," Terry said and continued to walk towards the city with Isis in tow. After a while, Terry decided that holding Isis' hand wasn't good enough, so he let go of her hand. Isis didn't realize that he let go because she was off in her own little world, but she quickly was removed from her little fantasy when she felt his arm go around her waist and bring her into his side. Looking up at Terry, Isis gave a blinding smile and snuggled into Terry's side even more, both content with where they were.


	12. Not Amused

**Hello my readers! Thank you so much for your reviews and for placing my story on your alert/favorite lists. So on with the story!**

Chapter 14: Good things come to those who wait

The next day dawned bright and annoyingly early for Isis, who was more the reluctant to get out of her warm bed. And it seemed like karma was trying to torment her this morning.

"First I fall out of bed trying to hit my alarm clock, now I have a bruise on my hip; the hot water in this bloody house is off, and now I'm running to school because if I don't I'm going to be late!" Isis exclaimed as she ran towards the school. Barely making it to her class, Isis walked briskly to her seat and all but collapsed in it. A few moments after signing on to her computer, her messenger flashed, signaling an instant message.

"You ok?" Terry messaged. Smiling at his concern, Isis discreetly replied.

"Yeah, just had a rough morning," Isis replied, adding a smiley face to the end of it.

"How so? Other then you being almost late?"

"Fell out of bed, no hot water, and almost late,"

"Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up," Terry sent with a frowny face.

"I was more concerned with getting here on time," Isis replied. The bell for home room rang out shrilly, causing a stampede for the door. Isis carefully stood up, being mindful of her bruised hip. Terry walked over to her and carefully put his arm around her shoulders. "No need to be careful with me, I just bruised my hip when I fell," Isis said while cuddling into Terry's side and giving a soft purr. Smiling at his girlfriend's cat like behavior, he walked with her to their next class. Time seemed to fly as they sat through the lectures of their teachers. Isis couldn't help but to think that, maybe the day was turning around. Too bad she thought too early, especially when lunch rolled around. The new couple met up with Max outside of the cafeteria.

"Care to tell me why you two can't stop smiling?" Max asked while popping a hip and raising an eyebrow.

"Well why wouldn't we smile? I mean, we now have someone who understands what's going on with each other," Isis said with a wink. Max joined them in their happiness.

"Well it's about time you find someone who won't be crabby when you're called by the almighty Mr. Wayne," Max said while giving Terry a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, I know what you mean," Terry said while waving Isis' hand dismissively.

"Why use my hand?" Isis asked when she freed her wrist from Terry's grasp.

"It was conveniently in my hand," Terry said while giving Isis a sly look. "Be right back girls, I want to drop this stuff off in my locker," he said while hefting his bag over his shoulder. And after leaning down to give Isis a quick kiss, he left in the direction of his locker. Turning back to face Max, Isis and her continued to chat about unimportant topics. All of a sudden, Max stood up straighter and looked over Isis' shoulder.

"What's up, Max?" Isis said while standing up straighter as well.

"Dana alert, and she does not look all that pleased," Max said while giving Isis a cautious look.

"Oh what is she going to do? Yell my ear off?" Isis said while shrugging. Turning around, Isis found herself face to face with Dana. "May I help you?" Isis said with heavy sarcasm.

"You stole my boyfriend you little brat," Dana said with as much venom as she could put in her voice.

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault you were clingy," Isis said while examining her nails absentmindedly.

"You show up out of nowhere thinking you're all that. Well guess what, I'm taking my boyfriend back!" Dana yelled. Thinking she won the argument, Dana started to walk off.

"Well if you still wanted to be with him, you shouldn't have acted like a spoiled brat that didn't get the newest toy," Isis piped up while looking at Dana's back. This caused Dana's back to stiffen.

"What did you say?" Dana seethed as she turned around to glare at Isis.

"I said; you acted like a spoiled little child," Isis said while quirking an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Oh that is it! You are nothing more than a jealous bitch who has nothing better to do with her time then to steal other girl's boyfriends!" Dana shouted as she got into Isis' face. What Dana didn't notice was Isis' pupils turning into those of a cat. Lifting one hand, Isis calmly pushed Dana away from her.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one with that opinion here, Dana. So why don't you take you and your opinion, and get the hell out of my face," Isis said while narrowing her cat eyes at Dana. Turning to walk into the cafeteria with Max, Isis missed the clenching of Dana's fist, however Max did.

"Isis look out!" Max shouted. Turning to face Dana again, Isis took a blow to her cheek. Due to the suddenness, Isis lost her footing for a moment. Rubbing a hand across her cheek, Isis winced as she felt the tender skin of her cheek. Lifting her head and squaring her shoulders, Isis was determined to not let Dana get to her. But Dana had no plan of letting her walk away so easily. Trying to land a kick on Isis' hip, Isis moved her arm and caught Dana's leg in her hand.

"I was going to play nice and let you leave this wannabe squabble with some sort of a dignity, but you clearly don't have a working brain cell to know when to give up," Isis said as she walked forward, causing Dana to hop backwards. Isis didn't want to actually hurt Dana, she wasn't that kind of person, she just wanted to humiliate her. Seeing an open garbage can, Isis started to force Dana in the direction of it. Stopping a foot away from the garbage can, Isis gave Dana a look of glee, and pushed Dana into the garbage can. Seeing what happened, all of the students in the hallway busted out into laughter, including Terry who was watching from the sidelines with slight worry. Wiping her hands as though she was finished with a chore, Isis turned and walked back over to Max. "By the way Dana, I wouldn't try something like that again," Isis said casually. And with that said, she sashayed into the cafeteria with Max and Terry in tow.


	13. Egads!

**I am so sorry with my lack of updates! I hope you all can forgive me eventually. I've been having a horrible case of writer's block, but I finally managed to work through it. So here it is! Please enjoy and review! And just for your information, the apple sauce scene is from an experience I had with school food.**

Chapter 15: Spork Rescue!

"Girl I'm impressed with you," Max said as the trio sat themselves at a table after getting their lunches.

"Nothing that impressive to comment on, Max; I just got tired of her trashy attitude," Isis giggled at her little joke. Rolling his eyes playfully, Terry wrapped one arm around Isis' waist and watched as she poked her food. "I think this thing is alive," Isis said with slight worry.

"Don't be silly, Isis, I highly doubt the school would give us living food," Terry said just before the apple sauce on Isis' tray wouldn't release her spork. Giving Terry the look of "You were saying", Isis started to tug on her captured spork.

"Maybe you stabbed the tray and got it stuck through," Max suggested as she munched on her lunch. Lifting the tray to check, Isis shook her head in the negative, indicating that her spork is not stuck through the tray.

"Anybody willing to perform a spork rescue attempt?" Isis asked aloud, receiving a few strange looks from those within hearing range. Tinting a soft shade of pink, Isis giggled nervously. "Well that made me sound weird," she muttered as she stared at her captured spork.

"Here, let me see if I can get it out," Terry said as he moved his spork to try and dig her's out. Staring in utter shock, Terry tried to jerk his now captured spork from the monstrosity known as school apple sauce.

"If that apple sauce begins to eat the sporks, I'm going to run out of here like a cat splashed with water," Isis said as she pushed her tray as far away from her as possible.

"Maybe it's just a bad serving of apple sauce. No need to act like it's mutated or something. Put the bat and cat instincts away for now," Max said as she rolled her eyes at the couple.

"Can't do that my dear pink haired comrade; the cat instincts are now natural," Isis said as she absently tugged on one of the sporks. Giving a look of determination, Isis placed one of her hands on the tray and pulled as hard as she could on the spork, completely forgetting that the trays were flimsy and slick. The tray went flying out of Isis' hand and flew across the cafeteria to land on one of the teacher's heads. With a moment of panic, Isis curled into Terry's side in an attempt to hide without being obvious. Once the teacher was done grumbling and yelling, he left the cafeteria to try and remove the mess that was caused.

Sudden laughter caught Max and Isis off guard as Terry sat there shaking with his laughter. "Can you imagine?" he asked through his laughter.

"Imagine what?" the girls asked simultaneously.

"The teach trying to get the cursed apple sauce out of his hair," Terry said with another laugh. Catching on quickly, the girls joined in the laughter as they pictured the teacher screaming in frustration at the apple sauce.

Chapter 16:

After the lunch incident, nothing exciting occurred. A couple times one could have caught Isis dozing in class as the teacher would ramble on about the lesson. Other times one could see Terry and Isis having a silent conversation with their facial expressions and eyebrows, even though it got them in trouble during one of their classes when Isis burst out laughing. But finally the last bell rang with a sweet sound of freedom for the grateful students.

"So do you have it with you?" Terry asked as he stood by Isis' locker as she retrieved her books for her homework. Looking around her cautiously, Isis reached behind one of her school books to grab the black leather suit and quickly handed it to Terry.

"I'm coming with you to his place by the way. That leather is all from Grandmama's suit and I do not want to leave it out of my sight," Isis said as she closed her locker door with a soft thud. Smiling, Terry placed on of his arms around Isis' shoulder and walked her out to the boss man's car.

"Milady," Terry said as he opened the passenger door for her. Giggling at him, Isis swayed her hips a bit more than usual and slid into the seat with a flirty wink. Closing the door and walking as calmly as possible to the driver side, Terry tried to catch his breath that he lost at Isis' little display.

It took a lot less time than usual to reach the gothic manor, and Isis was still a bit nervous to be around the place.

"Don't worry hon, Bruce clearly doesn't want to hurt you," Terry said as he walked with her to the front door, squeezing her hand in a gesture of comfort.

"It ain't the old bat I'm worried about…it's the bat dog that I'm worried about," Isis said as she cautiously walked into the manor. Seeing no sign of the Great Dane mix, Isis sighed with relief. Making their way over to the Grandfather Clock entrance, they both walked down the steep steps to the Bat Cave.

"It's about time you got here," Bruce Wayne said as he heard the couple come walking down the stairs.

"Yeah yeah, keep your dentures in," Isis said jokingly as she gave Ace a wide berth.

"Funny. Now where's the suit?" Bruce said as he walked over to a table with tools built into it. Sighing, Isis motioned for Terry to hand the suit over to the grumpy bat. "Hm. Not bad craftsmanship on the claws, but the whip is far too old," Bruce said as he examined the gloves and whip.

"Hey now, that whip is Grandmama's so don't even think about doing anything to it," Isis said with her hands on her hips in a defiant nature. Only sparing her a brief glance, Bruce went back to his examination of the cat suit.

"Don't you have something better to do, Terry? Like going out on patrol?" Bruce asked with a tone that dared Terry to argue back. Grumbling under his breath, Terry moved to change into his suit. Glancing between Bruce and Terry, Isis quietly sunk over to see if she could sneak a peek at Terry. "Get back over here, Isis," Bruce said without looking up from his study. Eeping and turning bright pink, Isis walked back over to the table, turning even brighter when she heard Terry laughing from his location in the bat cave.

"So trying to sneak a peek are we?" Terry asked as he walked past to get to the Batmobile.

"You wish, Mcginnis," Isis said while trying to glare through her blush. Still laughing, Terry hoped into the Batmobile.

"Be nice to her Mr. Wayne…and keep Ace away from her if possible," Terry said before he took off to patrol the city. Looking at each other, Bruce and Isis simply shrugged and started to work on creating more high tech weapons for her suit. Not a word was said unless it was Bruce telling Isis to do something and Isis giving a smart ass comment back to his request.


	14. Bat Mobile with no Bat

**Hello my loyal readers! At last another chapter! However I'm not sure when I'll be updating this story again because I have absolutely no clue how to end it. So if any of you have an idea, I would love to hear them. Thank you for your continuous reading and reviewing, it certainly helps with my writing! And just so ya'll know, my brother is writing his own story that you can find in the crossover section. It's a Vandread/Robotech crossover, so if you like sci-fi and anime, check it out! Thanks again and on with the story!**

Chapter 17: Test Run

"How much longer is this going to take?" Isis asked with a sigh of boredom. Her and Bruce have been down in the Bat Cave working on upgrading the claws and whip of her suit as well as adding some features to the rest of the suit for a few hours, and to say that Isis was bored was an understatement.

"It would be done faster if you stopped interrupting my train of thought," Bruce said without glancing up from the microscope he was hunched over. Sighing again, Isis decided to walk around the large cave and explore the artifacts from the original Bat's time.

"So do you have anything of my Grandmama's?" Isis asked as she looked at Harley Quinn's costume in interest.

"No. You're Grandmother never left a trace of herself at scenes, which is how I knew she was the culprit," Bruce said as he lifted his gaze to look at Isis, who had her back towards him. "In a way, she was no different then you," he said as he strained to hear a foot fall from the boot clad woman.

"What do you mean?" Isis said as she turned on her heel to face him with a head cock to the side in a confused manner.

"She was quiet, unpredictable, and easily bored of sitting around, hence the reason why she took up a life of crime," Bruce said as he turned back to his work.

"Well she was naturally quiet, I needed the cat splicing in order to prevent myself from being a clutz. Though it seemed like my clutz gene came back to haunt me this morning," Isis said as she rubbed her bruised hip bone. Only receiving a "hn" in reply, Isis went back to her exploration.

An alarm went off throughout the cave, startling both human occupants and the canine. Swiftly moving over to the monitor, Bruce began to punch in commands so he can determine what's going on.

"Terry, what's going on?" Bruce demanded. His command was met with nothing but static.

"What's wrong, Bruce?" Isis asked as she rushed over to stand next to his chair.

"Terry's not responding," Bruce said as he turned his head to look Isis in the eyes. Narrowing hers in reply, Isis moved over to the table that her suit was laying on.

"Well can you figure out his location?" Isis asked as she picked up her suit and started walking to where Terry changed so that she can do so as well.

"Downtown Gotham is where the Bat Mobile is located, Terry shouldn't be too far from there. And Isis," Bruce said as he turned to see Isis putting on her new eye mask, "Your mask now has the same technology as Terry's, so you should be able to see the Bat Mobile or Terry if either are cloaked," Bruce said as Isis began to walk towards the secret entrance where Terry took off.

"Roger that Bat 1. I shall try and find Bat 2, let's just hope I find him in one piece," Isis said as she crouched onto all fours and started to run towards downtown. "It's time to see how these new toys play out," Isis said with a purr.

Arriving in Downtown Gotham, Isis began to look around for the Bat Mobile and Terry. Narrowing her eyes, Isis let out a hiss of frustration, her pupils shifting to those of cat, enhancing her vision even more.

"Hey Bat 1, can you hear me?" Isis asked randomly.

"Of course I can. Any sign of Terry?" Bruce responded from his place in the Bat Cave.

"Not a clue," Isis said with a sigh as she continued to investigate around Downtown. "Hold on, found the Bat Mobile," Isis said as her mask showed the thermal image of the car on another roof top. Swiftly jumping onto the roof, Isis quickly looked around to make sure it wasn't a trap. "It seems as though Batman just parked it here. Is that a normal occurrence?" Isis asked as she looked around the Bat Mobile, checking for any clues as to where Terry might have gone.

"He tends to leave it somewhere out of reach," Bruce said as he continued to scan for the bat suit.

"Well I guess that's smart. Any luck in tracking the suit?" Isis asked as she stood on the ledge of the building, scanning the area for any signs of her boyfriend.

"None so far, so be careful. Whoever Terry was following clearly is smarter than most criminals," Bruce said as he kept an eye on Isis, hoping that he won't lose her as well.

"Alright, well I'm going to keep searching around here. Maybe I can pick up a scent trail or something," Isis said as leapt to the next roof, unsheathing her claws in order to scale down the wall without falling. "And by the way, I love the new claws," Isis said as she landed and admired the titanium claws with a purr of satisfaction.

"Just be careful and don't do anything too reckless," Bruce said while Ace barked his agreement.

"Did Ace just agree that I need to be careful?" Isis asked with bewilderment.

"Yes, now focus on finding Terry," Bruce said with annoyance.

"Aye aye Bat 1!" Isis exclaimed with a mocking salute before she continued her search for her missing boyfriend. "You better be in one piece Mcginnis or I'm going to turn you into my new scratching post," Isis said as she looked around the neglected Downtown region of Neo Gotham.


	15. Creepy Much?

**I am so sorry with how long it's taken for me to update! Please don't come to my house with torches and pitchforks for taking so long! But here it is! The epic battle scene that I hope all of you enjoy! Oh and yet another random comment on a story someone I know is writing. One of my friends is going to be writing a Harry Potter story and if I'm not mistaken it's based during the 4****th**** book. So if anyone is interested I shall let my friend know so he can post it. Thanks to everyone!**

Chapter 18: Identity Crisis

Terry groaned in frustration as he recalled how he ended up locked in a cage that was hanging by a questionable chain.

"Ah the Batman replica awakens finally. I was beginning to wonder if I would have to wake you up or not," a disturbing voice said from the left of the cage. Terry turned to the voice rapidly with the intent on giving the most menacing bat glare he could manage. However his glare turned to shock when he saw the face of Nash Nelson smirking at him. "Surprised to see me?" Nelson said.

"Surprisingly yes. But who are you really?" Terry growled out as he glared at Nelson.

"Well that depends on what face I decide to wear. For right now, I feel like being a high school student," said the fake Nelson.

"You're willing being a high school student? And I thought other villains were messed up in the head," Terry said as he crossed his arms over his chest. The fake Nelson simply glared in response.

"Let's see if you're such a smartass when I'm done with you," his captor said as he turned towards a control panel.

"Isis, Terry's locator was just turned back on," Bruce said the instant he saw Terry's locator flash back on his monitor.

"Where is he? Please tell me he's not on the other side of town," Isis said as she came to a stop on a rooftop in downtown Neo Gotham.

"He's still in downtown. He's in the old mask factory. Be careful, there's no telling what you'll find there other then Terry," Bruce said as he monitored both Terry's location and Isis'.

"You got it Bat 1," Isis said as she orientated herself. Once she knew where she was heading, she leaped on all fours towards the factory. Her metallic claws making light clicking noises on the concrete rooftops and her whip gently hitting her thigh. "You better be alright Terry. I really don't want my boyfriend of a few days to be killed before we do anything remotely normal," Isis said in her head.

"You're completely nuts!" Terry shouted as the cage he was in was moving towards a large vat of liquid silicon.

"I'm far from nuts replica! I am an artist, a visionary! Soon no one will have to feel inferior! All they will have to do is put on a mask and become someone superior!" the false Nelson shouted as he turned to watch the cage with the captured Batman in it move towards the vat slowly.

"Well well well, aren't we just a little copycat," said a feminine voice from a broken window. In shock, both the fake Nelson and Batman turned to see Catwoman standing on the railing of the top floor of the factory.

"I am not a copycat! Unlike you Catwoman replica!" the man said with a finger pointing accusingly at Catwoman. "I am an original villain! I do not base myself off of a previous Gotham villain!" he continued to rant. Rolling her eyes, Catwoman began to saunter around the top railing of the building.

"Oh I just love it when villains make things difficult. It makes my nights so much more…entertaining," Catwoman purred as she flipped some her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Besides, I was saying that you're a copycat because you wear other people's faces. What; are you afraid of how you look?" Catwoman taunted as she continued to walk around on the railings.

"I am not afraid of anything! Especially not of replicas!" the villain shouted, "I am Quick Change! I am an original!" He exclaimed as he pulled his concealed gun.

"Catwoman, look out!" Batman shouted when he saw Quick Change pull out his gun. Turning back towards Metamorpho, Catwoman narrowly missed the blast from the gun.

"You say you're an original but here you are wearing the face of some miscellaneous teen. I would definitely work on the whole 'being original' thing," Catwoman said as she leaped around to avoid the gun blasts.

"How dare you insult me! You have no right to do so since you are cavorting about as a Gotham villain!" Quick Change shouted as he continued to fire at the cat like woman. He wasn't aware that he was forcing her towards the cage where Terry was being held.

"I'll give you that point. I am cavorting around as Gotham villain. But hey, a girl can only be a copycat to an extent. I mean, I have been helping little ole' Batsy here take care of some crime. All you can say is that you've stolen someone's identity," Catwoman said as she flew pass the cage. She extended one of her hands out far enough to get a good slice through the rusted chain. She smiled in satisfaction as she heard the solid sound of metal cutting through metal. Hearing the same sound, Terry looked up and saw the cut mark in the rusted chain. Smirking, he realized what Isis was doing.

"You dare to continue insulting me! I have the gun, I have the Batman replica, and I have the capabilities to destroy the both of you!" Quick Change shouted as he continued to fire at Catwoman, who was still cutting through the chain with every pass she took.

"Oh sure, you have a gun, you have Batman in a pathetic cage, and you have a vat of boiling silicon. But you don't have an identity to call your own. And that, my dear pathetic friend, is why you're not going to go do anything," Catwoman said as she leaped down to the ground, severing an electrical cable in the process. "Now how about we end this little identity crisis of yours," Catwoman said as she grabbed the sparking cable.

"I don't have an identity crisis you replica!" Quick Change exclaimed as he aimed for Catwoman.

"I wouldn't fire that gun if I were you," purred Catwoman as she swung the cable to and fro, "I might just swing this cable into one of these waste containers," she continued while swaying the cable just a bit closer to one of the containers.

"Be careful you foolish Catwoman replica! You could send this whole facility into a blazing inferno!" Quick Change shouted as he lowered the gun.

"Well now you're on the same page as me. So how about a deal?" Catwoman said as she continued to sway the cable nonchalantly.

"What sort of deal?" Quick Change replied cautiously.

"You release my little Bat friend, and I don't send your precious identities to a flaming death," Catwoman said as she discreetly glanced at Terry. Understanding that she was trying to tell him to start moving, Terry started to swing the cage back and forth in an attempt to get the weakened chain to break.

"You wouldn't put yourself and the Batman in harm's way," Quick Change said with a confident tone.

"You wanna bet?" Catwoman said with a purr as she swung the cable even closer to the waste container. "Oh, by the way, I wouldn't take your eyes off Batman for too long," she said with a smirk as she watched the chain snap and the cage go sailing towards Quick Change. With a solid thud and pained moan, the cage with Terry in it landed on Quick Change. "Told you so," Catwoman said as she ran over to get Terry out of the cage.

"Yeah yeah, just get me out of here already," Batman said as he watched Catwoman claw at the metal bars.

"Sheesh you're so demanding," Catwoman said in between strokes. Finally, the metal bars gave and Terry was able to pry himself out. "So what should we do with Multiple Personality here?" Catwoman said as she waved towards the fallen villain.

"Meh, I usually just let them lay there. It gives me someone to chase later on," Batman said as he started to walk towards an exit.

"Wait a moment, aren't you at all curious about who he really is?" Catwoman said as she crouched down to examine the mask.

"Not really. In the end, villains are just people. Just like us," Batman said as he turned back to watch Catwoman.

"You have a point. Who knew you could be so intelligent Batsy," Catwoman teased with a smile. "But there is one thing I want to do before we leave," she said as she walked over to the still sparking cable.

"You're going to set this building on fire," Batman said as though it was no big deal.

"Well duh! I wouldn't want his creepy masks to survive," Catwoman said as she held the cable in one hand and punctured the waste container with the claws of her other hand. "I certainly don't want to be talking to a person who's only imitating the real thing," she said as she placed the cable in the stream of waste, setting the whole thing on fire.

"And that's our cue to leave," Batman said as he walked over to Catwoman and wrapped his arms around her mid section. Once he had a good hold on her, he took off towards the broken window and out into the city air. It only took them a few moments to reach the parked Batmobile.

"You do know that you can let go now," Catwoman said as she tried to walk forward but was held back by the arms around her waist.

"What if I don't want to? You could have gotten killed, Isis!" Terry shouted as he spun her around to face him.

"You could have been killed as well. So how about we get over this little dilemma?" Isis said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was still worried," Terry said as he slumped his shoulders. Seeing Terry starting to droop in exhaustion, Isis started to pull him towards the Batmobile.

"Let's get you back to the cave sugar. You're about to drop," Isis said as she got Terry into the Batmobile. "Alright let's see…Ah ha! There's the auto pilot! I shall see you when I get back to the cave," Isis said as she pressed the auto pilot and gave Terry a kiss on the cheek. Stepping back, Isis watched as the Batmobile took off towards the Wayne Manor in all its cloaked glory.

"I take it you sent Terry to me?" Bruce asked over the radio.

"Yep. And where were you during the whole Metamorpho incident?" Isis asked as she leaped over the roof tops towards Wayne Manor.

"It seemed like you had it under control," Bruce said as though it was obvious.

"Crazy old bat," Isis muttered as she continued her trek to the Manor.

"I heard that," was all she heard in response. Well that and a growl from Ace.


	16. The End I think not!

**Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to say farewell to this particular story. I'm so surprised by how well this story has turned out. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and for putting this story on your favorites. You have all been a great support system for my writing! Thank you!**

Chapter 19: Finally Normalcy…?

Isis crept through the secret tunnel leading to the Bat Cave. She was hoping that she could sneak up on the retired Batman and his protégé that was her boyfriend. But alas, the Bat Dog, a.k.a Ace, had to ruin her plan as he started barking at her scent.

"You foolish dog! I was trying to be sneaky. Apparently you really do hate me," Isis said once she stepped in front of the dog. Only getting a canine smile for her comments, Isis removed her mask with a pout.

"If it wasn't for Ace, you might have succeeded. Are you here to check up on Terry?" Bruce said as he swiveled to face the young Catwoman.

"Duh. Where is he?" Isis said as she noticed the lack of her boyfriend down in the cave.

"I sent him upstairs to sleep. Apparently being drugged doesn't work so well with him," Bruce said as he watched Isis walk towards the stairs leading out.

"Well I guess I'll just go and…tuck him in," Isis said with a purr as she walked up the steps to the mansion.

"That girl certainly is interesting. But at least I know she can help Terry," Bruce said as he patted Ace on the head. Meanwhile upstairs, Isis was moving quietly towards the sleeping figure in one of the guest bedrooms.

"You gave me quite the scare, Terry. I didn't know where you were or what happened. But if you think you can keep scaring me like that you have another thing coming," Isis said as she gently sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Terry's hair.

"Well sorry for getting drugged and kidnapped," Terry mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Isis said with a gentle smile, "You just go back to sleep. I'm heading back home so I'll see you in the morning," Isis said before she gave Terry a brief kiss good night.

"Yeah, see you in the…" and before he could finish his sentence he was out like a light.

"Morning sunshine!" Isis said as she and Max spotted Terry walking up the steps of the school.

"Can you please not be so chipper in the morning. It must be a sin somewhere in the world to be happy first thing in the morning," Terry said as he stopped a step before reaching the top so he was eye level with Isis' amber eyes. "Plus you're making me even more tired," he continued with cheeky smile.

"Oh will you just kiss and get over it?" Max said with a laugh. Taking her words as literal, the couple engaged in a sweet early morning kiss. "Ok you guys, I was just kidding," Max said as she made a gagging gesture.

"Oh you're just jealous," Isis said in between her laughter. Getting a playful punch from the pinkette as a reply Isis stuck her tongue out and pulled on one of her lower eye lids. This simply caused everyone to bend over laughing at how ridiculous they were being.

"Come on, we have classes to get to as unfortunate as that sounds," Terry said as he wrapped his arm around Isis' waist and Max's shoulders.

"Yeah but at least we can IM each other and make it more tolerable," Isis said as she cuddled into Terry's side with a content purr. And with a smile, the trio walked towards their designated classrooms and hoped that today wouldn't be so boring.

"Isis, mind coming with me up to the roof? Sorry to leave you alone Max, but I have something I need to talk to Isis about," Terry said as their last class before lunch let out.

"Oh don't worry about me Ter; I have a few things I was going to work on during lunch anyways," Max said as she headed towards the computer lab.

"Typical Max," Terry said as he turned with Isis to walk towards the stairwell that led up to the roof.

"So what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Isis asked once Terry made sure that they were up there alone.

"I just wanted to thank you for last night. For saving me and all," Terry said as he hugged Isis to him. "Even though you could have gotten yourself killed," Terry said as he looked into Isis' eyes with a slight glare.

"Oh come on, hon. There's no reason to get all protective. Remember, I am Catwoman," Isis said as she consciously turned her pupils to those of a cat.

"Yeah yeah, but you now know that it doesn't mean all that much to criminals. I'm Batman and I still was kidnapped," Terry said as he wrapped his arms around Isis' waist a little tighter. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Especially since your suit isn't like mine," Terry said as he gave Isis a playful wink. "Not that I'm complaining about the style of it,"

"Terry McGinnis you are unbelievable," Isis said as she slapped Terry's chest. "And you have just as much chance of getting hurt as I do. Suits don't matter when it comes to getting shot at or stabbed," Isis said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "All we can do is give a good fight and hope that we don't end up as mince meat," Isis said as she leaned up to give him a kiss

"I suppose you're right. Come on, we need to get some lunch," Terry said as he walked back towards the door without letting Isis kiss him. Growling, Isis took a running leap and landed on Terry's back.

"You did not just walk away as I was about to kiss you," she said to him from her spot on his back.

"Well actually I did. I'm hungry and there's nothing that's going to stop me from getting food," Terry laughed as he held Isis' legs so she didn't slip. Everything seemed perfect to the young couple. But what they didn't see was the two mysterious eyes watching them from a couple roofs over.

**Who do those eyes belong to? Well you'll just have to keep an eye out for the sequel!**


	17. Author's Note: Sequel is now up!

**Hello Readers! I just thought I'd let you know that the sequel for ****How to Flatter a Cat**** is now up! It's titled ****Now There's a Ninja?**** It's a Max romance because there's not enough out there for her. Hopefully ya'll find the time to read it and tell me what you think. Remember that reviews are my way of making sure you get what you want to read. Thanks to all of you for reading ****How to Flatter a Cat****.**


End file.
